As mobile markets continue to expand, more and more proprietary and valuable information is being accessed and/or stored on an individual's personal mobile communication devices, e.g. contact information, photographs, text messages, further providing access to emails, social networks, navigation instructions, and the like. However, instead of the proprietary information (e.g. documents, photographs, and other proprietary content) stored thereon remaining personal and confidential to the user as originally intended, theft and hacking have compromised the security of the proprietary information as there are now more avenues for unauthorized information access. Thus, there is a need for a secure apparatus, system and method for storing electronic personal information in a secure, encrypted format, readily retrievable in a reasonable easy and efficient manner with proper authentication.
Further, the use of mobile phones is often the only option for connectivity to work and home environment in certain remote areas. Therefore, it can be really difficult when the battery fails to last beyond an expected duration. Several portable external battery chargers currently exist for cordless charging, but invariably these external battery chargers are heavy and are an additional item for users to lug around. Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.
The following discussion describes in detail, varied embodiments of the apparatus, system and methods disclosed herein. However, this discussion should not be construed, as limiting the invention to those particular embodiments, as practitioners skilled in the art will appreciate that the apparatus and system may vary as to configuration and as to details of the parts, and that a method may vary as to the specific steps and sequence, without departing from the basic concepts as disclosed herein. Similarly, the elements described herein may be implemented separately, or in various combinations without departing from the teachings of the present invention. Turning now descriptively to the drawings, in which similar reference characters denote similar elements throughout the various views.